Light
by Devildelivery
Summary: [Never saw him give up rewritten] It was supposed to be a great day, then something happened and everything turned upside down. Worse was that Taichi was chosen to play in the role. Between death and life...
1. The beginning

DISCLAIMER: Hello there to everyone who is still reading this fic. I know I kind of abandon it for a while. /someone shouting 'It's been more than 9 months.'/ Ah, right. Sorry about that. Since 'never' ficcy here was the first fanfiction I wrote, even before I was into yaoi /boylove, I just wanted to put the yaoi parts in another fic so that this fic would still clean. Later on I was too into yaoi to write it. My fault, I know. I also want to thank everyone who still waits for. And I'm so grateful of all reviews I got. Special thank to Black Rogue, steve, redrose, LadyK Na-No-Da, digimon crazy, and Dancing Kitsune.

I rewrite this fic a bit and change the name from 'Never saw him give up' to 'Light'. Don't ask why. Just feel like it. any comment is welcome.

Here you go!

888888888888888888

If you ask me, have I ever seen a hero before? Then let me show you.

**Light :1**

I could still remember.

It was a fine day. The sky was clear. The weather was neither too hot nor too cold. And nothing you unexpected would happen, you thought.

Well, you didn't know that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the soccer match between Odaiba high school and M. technic high school. Look at the sky. Such a beautiful thing for this special day, isn't it? You know guys; the winner of the two will be able to play in the final match next month…"

The announcer spoke cheerfully and loudly, so everybody at the stadium could hear. They had been yelling and cheering. The game would start soon.

"We got to hurry. We're almost late." I said worriedly. We had run for 30 minutes and now we were about to reach the stadium.

"We wouldn't, Daisuke, if you woke up earlier." said Miyako tiredly after having to run in a hurry, gasping for breath.

"Shut up!"

"Come on, you two stop that. Let's find the others. They should have come here a while ago."

"Takeru's right. I hope they cover seats for us." Iori said and looked around.

"…. After waiting for a long time and now…here they go!" Everyone screamed like a boom was dropped in the place. "There come M. technic high school in white and Odaiba high school in red. Let's see who plays today. The player from M. technic high school no.1 is…"

"It's starting!" I alarmed.

"Hey! Over here!"

"Look! It's Hikari." Shout Miyako, pointing at the waving girl.

"And everybody!" Poromon said happily.

We hurriedly walked down the step to the seat where our friends sat. It seemed like we were the lasts of us to come (Mimi wasn't here. She had still lived in America). We greeted 'HI' to each other. I managed myself to sit next to Ken and Hikari-chan and put Chibimon between my legs. Miyako, Iori and Takeru followed and sat at the back.

Hikari-chan and Tailmon smiled at us, a digital video camera in Hikari's hand, holing up to her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised as I stared at the camera. I could see my own reflection.

"Recording a video, you know. Mom and dad couldn't come though they really wanted to since they have to work. That's why I think I will make the video, so they can watch at home."

"Where did you get that video camera from, Hikari-San?" Iori questioned.

"From her family as a Christmas's gift last year. You're the third who asks." answered Tailmon with a grin. Hikari-chan had turned to Iori and turned around to whoever one of us speaking.

"Could you copy the tapes to me, too? For this and next match." I asked hopefully. Everyone stared at me and blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing, Daisuke. Just…you seem so sure that we will come to next soccer match." Sora-san said, a smile on her face.

"Why not? Sure we will, won't we? Odaiba high school will win and become the champion."

"I don't know, Daisuke. M. technic high school is not easy to defeat." said Ken, considering.

"They're not; however, we will not lose anyway." I mean it. I told them joyously. I knew they believed that so as well.

The list of M.technic high school was being read. We ignored, really didn't care nor paid much attention.

"Who's that?" asked Upamon. He pointed his liked-wing at the man with a cap and glasses who sat between Sora on the left and Jyou on the right he noticed. Takeru sat next to Jyou.

"It's me." Yamato replied. He took his glasses off a bit, so we could see his blue eyes.

Takeru grinned. "Hi nii-chan. Trying to hide from your fan-girls?"

"You bet." He smiled back. "I want to be free and enjoy the game today. I need no disturbance."

"By the way, what took you so long?" Jyou-san asked.

"Well, someone here woke up late this morning." explained Miyako with a sigh.

"I didn't! I just couldn't find my outfit and it took time…"

"To realize that you were wearing them." She added. Everyone laughed and I felt my cheeks a bit warmer. Ken clapped on my shoulder to cheer me up, but he still giggled, along with Wormon on his lab. Hikari-chan had bent over our direction and recorded the tape, for some funny moment, I supposed.

"Hey," Patamon, in Takeru's hold, changed the conversation. "How long have you been here?"

"About 2 hours ago. You know, we have to find the best place if we want to see the game clearly." answered Koushirou sampai, with his laptop on his lab, handing our digimon a bag of snacks. They garbed ones of their own and started eating entertainingly.

Surely as he said, ours seats were near the field, almost the closest but 2 steps up.

"And the player from Odaiba high school no.1 is…"

"Look! They're coming!" Chibimon said after finishing his first chocolate bar. We looked at the field. There they came. The announcer read the list of Odaiba high school soccer player. I listened to intentionally until the name…

"No. 10, captain of Odaiba high school, Yagami Taichi…"

We cheered louder and longer than anyone did as Taichi sampai went to file with his teammates.

"Taichi-san/ nii-chan!" we (also digimons) called aloud, hoping he could hear us.

And he did. He looked up at our direction, grinning and waving his hand lightly. Then he stared back to captain of M. technic high school and the referee, standing next to them.

The referee tossed a coin and covered his hand. I saw Taichi and other captain (His name's Okura Tsuya, Ken told me) open their mouths and shut. The referee showed the coin, then the other team began to run to the left side of field. Taichi and one of his mates (no.9) were in the middle field. No.9 kicked the ball to Taichi.

Game started.


	2. The game

DISCLAIMER: Digimon doesn't belong to me. I wish it did.

**Light :2**

Game started.

"Go Taichi! Go! Go! Go!" I yelled in the middle of screaming crowded. We raised our hands highly in the air and cheered as loud as we could, to explode our feeling inside as if we were the players.

The announcer had kept up with the ball, speaking out loud the name that got the ball and what he did, but I kept eyes on Taichi-San.

Taichi was really good at soccer, you see. He had run across the field. As fast as he was in the middle of M. technics field, 2 of them waylaid, tried to struggle him.

But Taichi was not that easy. He shoved them off and ran to other side of land after the ball his mates passed. A (no.7) M. technics player was on his way to goal. He controlled the ball and ran on. Before more rival came, he had kicked the ball across the land.

One of his mates caught the ball, faced the goal and then kicked off. M.technics goalkeeper couldn't block it.

They scored.

Screams exploded in the stadium. I didn't know how many fans of Odaiba high school were here, but I swore that everyone cheered, especially us, of all the people. Even Yamato-san, who I never thought he was kind of a sport fan (maybe Jyou sampai as well), cheered so loudly.

"0-1, first score to Odaiba high school by no.11 Himuro Isaya-kun, supported by no.10 Yagami. Now the ball is in the middle again. Change to M.technic's team to kick off and…look! They're coming! "

The game after that went on exciting. They took turn to push forward and defend tirelessly. When the ball had come to Taichi, he didn't lose control nor let anyone take it away. He ran and ran and passed it perfectly to his friend. Many times other team had shoved it and tried to goal. Odaiba's rear guard blocked them, grabbed the ball and passed it forward.

M.technic's team was really not easy to challenge. Odaiba's was not either. They did their best to fight against one another. Sometimes the white team came to goal, but Taichi would be there to stop them. I did wonder how fast he could run up and down the field. Didn't he feel any tired?

Until half time, both teams went back to their side, rested and relaxed as much as they could get, rounded up to plan for next half time, listened to their own coach.

"Wow… That was exciting!" Jyou bellowed.

"Ken-chan do you think you would have a chance if you came against Taichi-san? He's rather as good as you, you know." Wormon said in surprised.

"He had once said Ken played better than him." I added, being recognized in Wormon's words.

"I doubt it." said Ken, wired eyes in impression.

"Nii-chan/Taichi-San!" we waved hands to him while he gathered with his friends. He didn't say anything, but smiled softly then concentrated on his group.

Hikari-chan had kept recording up with her big brother. I was quite sure that she wouldn't miss his every single picture even if he were about to go to toilet…a bit scary if you asked me.

Being a good captain, he holed the team and formed the plans along with friends. They exchanged comments, debated intently which plan should work. So did the white team. Then the resting time was over, only 15 minutes really short. I doubted if they had had enough relaxing. But neither teams seemed to have problems. They ran to the field certainly, strongly and powerfully.

The halfback time went on more violent. More rage and injured to each player in both teams, mostly from M.technic high school. Some of them already had got a yellow-card. They had played as if they didn't care a bit of how much contusion and pain they would get.

I understood that M.technics team had to make a score to keep up with Odaiba's and they need another to win. I wondered what if they would do whatever to make it even though it was wrong.

To change the wind of game to them, 3 of M.technic's players surrounded Taichi-san, trying to cut the ball off his way; not to let Taichi-san get it easily. I would do that myself if I were them. Taichi-san didn't take that long. He tricked them to follow from right to left. Until they couldn't keep up with him, he pushed up his speed, leaving them behind, and ran to the back field.

Taichi-san had snatched the ball from a M.technic's vanguard player and passed to others. After that he ran to the nice place to wait for the ball. Another mate of his kicked the ball back to him. It was landed right on his chest then dropped in front of him consummately.

That time, like the slow-motion screens on television, one of M.technic's players cut in his way, trying to steel the ball as he slipped down. He did kick not the ball, but Taichi's left ankle. I saw Taichi-san bent forward, falling slowly down, step by step.

The whistle was blown immediately. All the people on the stadium muttered and worried about the accidentals occasion. The referee ran to the happened spot. He raised a yellow-card in the air to that unfair player.

"That idiot! How dare he kick Taichi-san!" I stood up at once, yelling angrily. That stupid himself only got the yellow-card while Taichi-san had had a kick. I didn't know whether or not he had meant to do that. I just couldn't help blowing aloud. "Fire him! Get him out of the game! Give him the red-card instead!"

"Shut up, Daisuke!" Yamato shout. It made me turn toward him, feeling offended. I peered at him.

He stood still; not a word came out of his mouth as he bit his lower lip hard, frighten. So did Hikari-chan. Her face was pale, her hand with camera lowered. I noticed that it was quiet. Everybody was quiet. They only mumbled. Something's not right. I looked back hurriedly at the field.

"…Unfortunately, An accident happened to Odaiba's player, no.10 Yagami-kun, captain of team…" the annoying announcer had been doing his job. Had no idea why I hardly heard him.

There lain a creature still, holding his ankle in both hands, looked seriously painful.

"Taichi!"

The referee knelt down to check on him. Some of his teammates ran to him, looked extremely worried. An argument erupted between them. Here was too far to hear what they were arguing. Taichi-san got his friends to hold him up, taking him to the bench.

Hikari-chan handed her camera and Tailmon to Koushirou, and ran out while everyone was still in shock. I followed her instantly, hoping we could get see Taichi-san.

"I want to see my brother! Is he alright?" she exploded when we got there. The guards didn't allow her to go inside the field though she tried so hard to explain that she was really Taichi's little sister.

"He will be alright, don't worry. The physician is checking him now."

The guards sent us back where we were from. Hikari-chan had had to restrain herself the whole time before we left.

When we were back, everyone stared at us, waiting for the answer of the unspoken question.

"They didn't let us go inside. They said nii-chan will be okay and the physician is checking him." She explained them calmly, sitting on her seat. I sat on mine.

"I hope there's nothing wrong with him." muttered Miyako.

"He will be fine." said Iori.

Odiaba's soccer team had to change one of the best of theirs off and made someone else take his place. Their eyes burnt with anger that their adored captain was injured. They did their best, but without Taichi-san there was something missing.

Like Odiaba's lost their chance, only 10 minutes after Taichi's incident, M.technic's captain scored.

"Now 1-1, first score to M.technic high school by no.10 Okura Tsuya-kun. The way he made it…"

"He could make it only because no-one was in his way." I said discontentedly.

"Come on, Daisuke. It's not his fault, you know." Ken soothed me. Of course I knew it well enough. I did play soccer as well.

The situation was even more horrible. Odaiba high's players got mad after losing their goal. One of them pulled other team's captain's shirt as he tried to shoot another goal. It cost him a yellow-card and a free kick.

Odaiba's men's wall was quite strong, but that Okura captain tricked them to jump and kicked the ball slide under them.

Another score to M.technic high school.

"…Goal! 2-1, the second score to M.technic's high school from no.10 captain Okura again. That was a nice sliding shoot…"

"You think this's going to end?" whisper Miyako in lowly voice.

"What are you saying?" I shout back, a bit angry.

"It's going worse without Taichi-san, you know."

"We're not gonna lose! Right?" I turned to the elder chosen children. "Say something…" I stopped, seeing them with wired, surprised eyes on their face. What's going on?

Back to the game, the announcer reported. "Odaiba high school changes players. No.15 out. Replace by no.10…"

What?

"Yagami-kun's back to the game. After the accident, I wonder he is really all right? He runs to his spot now. Then again he doesn't look like someone who has already had a hurt on his leg. …"

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"What do they think? Sending a hurt man to play again?"

"Go ask them yourself."

I knew what everyone was thinking. I was surprised, too. He ran, catching up with his friends. They all greeted him full smile. One could say they were lightened a hope. So were we.

On the field the ball was passed everywhere from both teams. It was wild. Wait a minute, where's Taichi-san? He didn't have much action…

There he was, on the right of the land. Seemed everyone didn't notice. He stood at the free spot, waiting for the ball. Come on.

Someone passed it to him. He caught it with his chest first. Two rear guards ran in his way. He controlled the ball, looked for a chance. As a friend of his, no.9 ran to the goal, he kicked the ball flying to him. No.9 jumped and headed it to goal.

Another score to Odaiba high school.

"Goal! The second score to Odiaba high school by no.9 Sasaki Choji-kun, supported again by no.10 Yagami-kun after being changed only 15 minutes. How amazing! He doesn't seem to have problems. Now the score is 2-2…"

"They scored! They scored! They scored!" noised Upamon cheerfully.

"Yeah!" we rejoiced at the same time.

Someone wasn't happy with this. M.trchnic's players gazed at him despicably, wiping their sweat with arms. They must have decided something.

I was right. After kicking off the ball, whether Taichi-san got the ball or not, there were M.technic's players around him all the time. They played even cruelly. Being stuck by them, Taichi-san could hardly move.

The ball came by. Taichi-san was about to get away and catch it. One of them reached his shirt and pulled him down. No whistle blown. The referee must not have seen. The game went on as if nothing were wrong. Taichi-san got up, still surrounded by those three.

Another chance he tried to catch the ball, that idiot came in his way and tackled him hard. He toppled on his side, rolling.

Giving that idiot a yellow-card didn't seem to make anything better. M.technis changed players, took him off and sent another one. I supposed they sent the new one to attack Taichi-san, to get rid of him.

The two teams tried harder. The athletes were really tired, nearly fall on their knees. Now it was time to rest before end.

We rarely spoke, didn't know what to say and concerned about Taichi's wound. He had run a lot although it was less than the first time. After this break they got only 5 minutes, meaning it got more tension.

M.technic got the ball to start. Captain Omura fulled up his speed to goal. Each Odaiba's player was blocking him. He shoved Odaiba's player off one by one. No one could stop him. He was now man to man with Odaiba's goalkeeper. He lifted up his foot, ready to shoot. We stared at him.

"Ahhh…he's gonna shoot…" screamed Miyako, stretching Poromon widely.

"He's not gonna make it!" I bellowed, hopefully something would happen. Never to let them win, not in this way.

The goalkeeper didn't upset us. He caught it!

As everyone's surprised, he sent the ball up to the middle of field. What's he doing? Every player was in front of his goal. No one's there…

No! There's someone—Taichi-san! He was there, at the middle. He ran up the field, straight to the other goal. He now faced the M.technic's goalkeeper, who came out to stop him.

He passed the ball over the goalkeeper's head, bent himself to free. Nothing could stop him. Only him and the goal right now. Being pulled, he laid parallel the field. The ball fell in front of his right foot.

The referee was about to whistle every single second. It seemed too late…

He shot right before the whistle blown. The ball straightened through the air. He scored!

The referee blew right after the score.

Time was over! We won!

"…Great! He scored! Have you seen that? He shot even though he fell! The third score to Odaiba high school by Captain Yagami Taichi-kun. The result is 2-3. The winner is Odaiba high school!"

The scream exploded all over the stadium. We cheered delightedly, our smiles grown brightly. I threw Chibimon in the air of joy.

"Ha! You see! He made it!" beamed Sora.

"Great job, Taichi!" bellowed Jyou.

"You're the man!" Yamato joined.

Taichi was lying; spread his body on the ground. The M.technic's goalkeeper gave him a hand to lift him up. They were talking smiley as they walked. Captain of M.technic's high school came to him, saying something, then hold his hand to Taichi-san. They shook hands with full spirits.

"I suppose we've made a great video. Such a good ending." said Koushirou, proudly.

"What?"

"I've been recording since Hikari deposited the camera to me. Why shouldn't I? Right?"

"Really? Oh! Thank you so much, Koushirou-san!" Hikari-chan gave him a hug. Tailmon smiled sweetly at him. I felt a bit jealous.

"Well, you're welcome."

"Let's go see him, shall we?" Takeru asked happily.

"Yeah!" we all agreed at once, getting down the stairs to the changing-room of Odaiba's soccer players. Most of the people had gone out of the stadium. We were jammed for a while. I was glad when we'd got out of crowd. It was so hot!

It was not easy to see Taichi-san. First because of the guards, second because of a group of sport-for-teenage journalists who had tried to get inside the room. The coach didn't allow them to come and had ordered the guards not to let them do. This meant we'd got to wait outside 'til Taichi-san came out. It did take time.

"Hey guys!"

"Taichi!" he came along with his soccer mates, still wearing his dirty-soccer shirt. The journalists attempted to near him, but the guards blocked them off. Taichi-san walked through to us, grinning.

"Nii-chan you did great."

"Thanks." His smile grew wider. We congratulated him extremely joyful. We had a little talk and laugh. Then his coach clapped on his shoulder, reminding him.

"Well, I've got to go to see the doctor now. Sorry I'd just forgotten." He smiled apologetically.

"It's ok. Is it that bad?" observed Jyou. "It looks…hurt…really."

"Not that much." He looked at Hikari's worried face. A little laugh slipped off his mouth. "I've just to check it if there's something wrong. Just a bit hurt, really, I'm still able to walk myself." He added, released the concern.

"Taichi! We should go now."

"Coming, sir." He turned to us. "See you later, then"

"Nii-chan," Hikari-chan grabbed Taichi-san's shirt. "Say if you could come home around…er…" she glazed at her watch, now was 5:30. "…8? Maybe?"

"I'll try." He smiled softly, walking up to his coach. He waved a little before he was out of our sight.

"Why did you ask him to come home on 8, Hikari? Tailmon asked while we walked out of the stadium.

"Well, I was thinking about the celebration to his chance-to-be-the-champion after all that happened, to please him, at least."

"That sounds great!" beamed Takeru. "May I come to?"

"Sure!" she smiled back, turning. "What do you think?"

"Cool!"

"I want to go, too!"

"Me, too!"

"Just great!" said Miyako. "Let me help."

"Ken?"

"I have to call my mother first, but I think I can go." Wormon nodded in agreement.

"Nii-chan?"

"I won't miss it." answered Yamato with a gain.

"Me neither. What should we have for the party?" asked Sora, considering.

"Ahh… don't worry. Mom has bought tons of food yesterday. Just go to my house. We can cook them together." She thought. "…and you guys can decorate the room while we're cocking."

"Should we take Agumon and others? They'd love to come." Patamon asked.

"Yeah, I want to, but come to think about it. The living room doesn't have much space for 11 people and 12 digimons. So I think they have to wait for the next celebration. We will arrange it in digital world and invite Mimi-san, too!" replied Hikari with a large smile. We smiled at her opinion, believingly.

Next 3 hours passed by quickly. We had managed all foods, the room. Miyako and Iori had gone to Miyako's family's shop to get some drinks.

"We're back!" greeted Miyako, holding bags, followed by Iori.

"Thank you very much Miyako-san, Iori-kun." Thanked Hikari, helping them with bags and drinks.

"All set!" I beamed, looked proudly at works.

"There's only Taichi-san left." joined Takeru.

"So what we have to do now is wait for him to come." Yamato said.

"I'm hoping that he'll appear before foods turn cold." said Chibimon, staring at foods.

"Me, too." said Upamon, standing next to Chibimon and Patamon.

"Hey! Stay away from the foods!"

"Staring at the foods doesn't make them disappear before you dig it, Daisuke."

We all laughed, then quieted strangely. Only sounded tick-tick as the clock walked every second.

"What time is it now?" asked Koushirou, sounding a bit concerned. "Shouldn't he have his checking his leg finished?"

"It's 9 o'clock. He should have come already." Jyou replied in an uncertain tone.

Now as everyone was getting worried, a glass slipped off the counter near Hikari. The sound broke silent, cost more panic.

"Hikari!" cried Tailmon.

"You're alright?" Miyako's helping her clean the floor.

"Yes, I am. Sorry I don't know why…"

The telephone rang. Sora-san picked it up, answered. Hello. This's Yagami's residence…yes he lives here…what? "

We stared at her. Her voice didn't sound happy.

"Err…could you say it again, please…thank you very much"

Something must have been wrong. No one made a noise as she turned around, holding a line. Looking really awful, she stared directly at Hikari.

"Hikari…" her voice was shaking. What's happened? "It's Taichi…he…"

To be continued...


	3. The news

Redvind: I feel sorry for this story...

Koromon: Me, too. With the lack of updating and anything...anyway, you know the disclaimer: this story has nothing to do with the original Digimon Adventure. Red borrows it without permission.

**Light: 3**

3 hours after the phone rang….

Maybe you could guess what had happened. Now here we were, waiting.

Yamato-san had leaned against the wall; his eyes closed, but looked up at the ceiling. Koushirou-san sat near him, bent his head down, staring at his hands on his lab. At the other edge of the bench sat Miyako, Hikari-chan and Sora-san. Hikari-chan, who sat in the middle, was soothed by Miyako, and Sora-san pushed her close, hugging her. Poromon was on Miyako's lab and Gatomon was on Hikari's. They kept telling Hikari that everything would be all right. Iori sat on the floor next to Miyako, pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging himself. He laid Upamon on his right. I sat on the floor, opposite of them, Chibimon on my lab. Ken stood next to me, hugging Wormom tightly.

I still couldn't believe this. A few hours before, we were laughing, having a good time. Then everything turned upside down. It felt like when you were on the summit of the hill, suddenly …suddenly the land was shattered and you fell off into the hold of the darkness. Don't know where you are, don't know what to do.

It affected us all, especially for Hikari. Taichi-san's her big brother and they're really close, the closest sibling I had ever known. They cared for each other, talked about everything even how stupid it was. They could sense when one another felt upset, no surprised that a bit after cheering up, everything was under the bridge. They did the sibling-stuff together, just like other siblings were supposed to; somehow I wondered how they managed their brother/sister relationship so strong. Unlike Jun and me, I hardly heard about their argument, but surely never saw.

Must admit that I adored them; their relationship's not only for themselves, it's much more enough to share with everybody. Just see the way they cared and made everything better, the way they smiled and the way they looked after for others. It's anything you wish that there might be people like them on the earth to befriend with, to care for and to be by their side. Because they're always there for another, I couldn't image what if one of them would have gone. It's hard to reckon, but one thing just for sure; something must be wrong.

That thing already had happen and it's such a hard thing to describe how we totally felt.

For the thing exactly wrong.

"_Hikari….It's Taichi…he…"_

_Dead silence, the watch on the wall walked 'tik-tik-tik'. Sora's body shivered, nearly out of control. Yamato quickly ran to her, held her tight._

"_Sora-san?" _

_Too long, quit this! Please._

_And finally like eternality, Sora-san said with a shuddered tone._

"_He's got a…a car clash. Now he's in ICU room in hospital!"_

_All of us were frozen at once. _

_ICU! Hospital! What a shit joke! But it didn't sound like… _

"_Wha… what are you talking about, Sora-san?" Miyako was the first who dared to speak. She looked up at Sora, still kneed down to help Hikari-chan pick up leaving glasses._

"_Come on, it's not funny." _

"_I am not kidding!" Sora-san almost shouted. She clung both of her hand on Yamato's sleeves as if to borrow his support to standstill. "The man on the line a moment ago, was a police! He said the accident took place in downtown. He doesn't have much detail because he's got the order to take Taichi to hospital and contacted his family. Taichi's seriously injured and unconscious. Someone's sent his sport bag with the ambulance and it'd been long to find his personal card or his telephone number to call us!"_

_Sora-san's eyes slowly flooded with tears. Yamato bent her face to his chest. He's still shocked of what he had heard, eyes widened in disbelief but undeniable. None of us dared to make a sound—even digimons. _

"_Calm down, Sora…first we have to go to hospital. Where is it?" Yamato mumbled load enough for us to hear or the room was too quite then we could hear even if a pin dropped.. Having tried to make herself under control again, she answered the question._

"_I will call taxis." Koushirou hurried out of Yagami's apartment as soon as he'd regained by the answer. _

"_I'm going to." Iori and Upamon followed him immediately._

"_Hikari, can you contact your parents?" Yamato-san asked, turned to look at Hikari, who seemed too shock to acknowledge the situation._

"_HIKARI!" Gatomon yelled, brought her back to sense. Hikari-chan startled. _

_No… dad doesn't use mobile phone during his work and mom doesn't have one." replied Hikari with a tremulous voice._

_What a hick! Why hadn't they had mobile phones while half of people on earth always use that item? Such a silly question playing in my head._

"_Then… some of us must stay here and wait until they're back."_

"_I volunteer." said Takeru._

"_Then I will call our parents and tell them where you are." said Jyou-sampai calmly._

"_Thanks. We will leave it to you." Yamato-san grabbed his jacket and pushed Sora-san with him. "Come on guys! Hurry up."_

_I nodded, honestly I still couldn't come up with what had occurred, followed the rest of us to where Koushirou and Iori and taxis had been waiting for._

If it were another situation, I would have been dead bored, but this, I was dying to hoping for whatever-thing would happen.

I heard foot-steps upright to us, many hurriedly foot-steps and…

"Hikari!" no wonder, it was both Yagimi-san and Jyou-san and Takeru behind them. To our surprised, there was also Ishida-san, Yamato-san and Takeru's dad.

"Mom! Dad!" Hikari-chan suddenly stood up as she saw them running to her, reaching her hands to catch her mother.

"Hikari! Where's Taichi? How has he been? Is there any good sign? What did the doctor say?" Mrs.Yagami asked hastily and worriedly as if someone would interrupt her right away.

"Mom, calm down. We're in the hospital." Mr.Yagami tried, but failed as she turned to him with angry, flooded eyes. "Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when my son is in_ ICU_ room, being hurt so badly by that accident? Tell me then! What if…what if…."

No longer be able to hold this on, she burst out crying on Hikari. Hugging her daughter tightly, she didn't care for anyone or anything but her eldest and only son, I believed. Mr.Yagami hugged them both as if to bear their feeling.

It made me think of my family; would they cry for me if I had an accident? Maybe, maybe not. However we're relative after all, right? Taichi's so lucky that he was born in a loving family and I really meant it.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

My attention was paid to Yamato-san and his dad in front of me. I stood up and walked to them to listen to whatever-only-god-knows, Chibimon by my feet and Ken a bit behind.

"Takeru called me up and told me what has happened to Taichi. I'm quite sure this going to be worse."

"Why? What do you mean, Ishida-san?" I heard my voice slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"You know, the journalists, also my station, have already smelled this. On the first floor there are many of them trying to write news. Since Taichi's one of the famous-teenage athletes, they can write this as a big one. They're asking some of the nurses and police in the lobby. What a mess!"

Could thing go any worse? Ishida-san sighed before continued telling again but was cut off as the doors behind us slowly opened. A dark-greened suit--a surgeon—if I was corrected-- walked out.

"Yagami-san?"

"We're here." said Mr.Yagami directing his eyes to the green figure.

"Well…I need to talk to you about your son…"

"Is he alright? Has he woken up, yet? Did he say anything?…" Mrs.Yagami shot many questions we wanted to know. I listened to him so intently, expecting for some good news.

"We did our best, but it was severe injured. I'm afraid that if he doesn't wake up, there's a chance that…"

"What? What's wrong with him?" Yamato-san asked instantly as if the surgeon wasn't telling fast enough.

"He might not be able to wake up anymore."

Silence, fear, crying, anger, hopeless, frozen…all of sudden covered us up. I didn't know I wanted to cry or not.

"Daisuke…" I heard Chibimon called out my name, sadden tone, but all I could do was standstill and frozen.

It was not what I had expected to hear. Not what _we_ expected to hear!

"Yagami-san" said Ishida-san "The police need to talk to you."

I only heard Mrs.Yagami sobbing while the police had talked to them with Ishida-san by their side. Not sure there was anything I--we wanted to know. I stared at the shut doors.

There laid a creature of the first leader of digidestineds behind them.

_So dark. So cold. Couldn't feel a thing_….

"_Where am I?"_


	4. The dream

_It was dark around here and so cold. _

**Light: 4**

_I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but the dark. I turned my head around only to meet to black sight._

_The only thing I saw was my own body, wearing the white short-sleeves, a pocket on the right chest shirt, blue jean and sport shoes. I looked at my feet, up to my legs, my stomach, my chest and my hands. It's good to know that I didn't disappear in this darkness. Eventually I look up._

_There was no sign of living, no light, no sound or even the ground I stood. It seemed like I was floating on the air. I started to panic. Really had no idea where I was. There might be something a bit far ahead of me, I thought then began to walk even though I didn't see the road. I kept walking._

_I must be worried, yeah I know I should. But why wasn't I? First of all, there was nothing here. Second I didn't know where I was. And third I was completely all alone!_

_Besides, I didn't have any feeling. How far I walked, I didn't feel tired. Like I walked in a dream…yes! That's it! A dream! It answered all questions. My brain must have played a joke on me when I didn't realize earlier. Suddenly I stopped. Believed myself I'd heard something. Yeah I really did! Right in front of me, something's moving and it was a ball._

_A ball? I frowned. What was it doing here? No no…it's not right.** Why** was it here, in my dream after all?_

_The ball'd rolled steadily on its side, further and further as if it was trying to keep the distant. I ran after, tried to pick it up but I couldn't._

_It stopped as it hit lightly on a little boy's legs. Wait a sec...a little boy? I couldn't see his face. He stared at it while it'd continued to roll again. This time was slower and the boy followed. I was stunned, but shook my head quickly and followed as well. _

_As I walked in silence, the boy's giggling, trying to reach the ball. He looked so happy and innocent, like Takeru and Hikari when they were younger. I smiled a little at the screen._

'_I got you.' said the boy happily. He kneed down, two hands grabbed on the ball to stop its movement. _

_Immediately there came a sound, the loudest one, with a large, white light, flashed into my eyes and straightened to the boy who was only 2-3 steps in front of me._

'_WATCH OUT!' _

_I heard myself screamed and before I realized anything else, I reached out my hand to the boy. I didn't like it, I meant that light. Whatever it was here for, it seemed not for a good thing. But the boy disappeared before my hand was about to catch him._

_The time passed slower and slower as if it meant to stop. The light now dashed right to me. I was stunned again. My legs couldn't move. Wonder why, I looked down to see the several unknown-where-it-came-from transparent hands grabbed them tightly, transfixed me. I gaped, my eyes widened. What the hell's going on? _

_The next thing I knew was that the light's eating me, washing away all my body, my emotion, my feeling in all of a sudden. It's gone, with those hands. Leaving me felt numbed. My body's dead, but my mind wasn't. It filled with hurts…and pains I'd never felt in my entire life. I fell standing, landed my back to the ground. But there's no ground anymore. My back didn't touch anything; in fact I was drowning into the darkness, the really deep one._

_I didn't know when it's going to end. I hurtfully closed my eyes; my thought's lost as I sank through the darkness deeper…_

_Deeper…_

"Seriously, Yagami-san, your son is still unconscious. His head was hit hard. This causes his brain had some blood gathered around the back part of the skull. It's definitely dangerous. He's already had an operation, that's all we could do. And he's got his legs broken, his knees injured badly, this is not good. Then his stomach bled, internal bruising, must I say. We had to cut the dead-celled intestines off. Luckily no more harm. Now we can only wait to see if there's a sign from him. We will remove him to a private room since he has to stay here and be watched under the special supervision…"

The surgeon recounted long and might be longer, but only a few words echoing in my ears like…blood gathered…brain…legs broken…internal bruising and they made me to no end.

Everyone had stood and listened to him like dead woods. From the detail the situation had gone worse and worse. I could barely felt Chibimon clung my leg, calling my name to get my attention. I looked down at him, emotionlessly picked him up.

"Ken-chan?"

"I'm ok, Wormon. Don't worry." Said Ken to the very worried-looking Wormon. I stared at them and noticed that Ken's speeh didn't convince Wormon and himself at all, I must add, I didn't believe it either 'cause Ken looked as pale as he's going to faint right now and hugged Wormon even tighter. His eyes dulled in shock. His body shivered lightly uncontrollable.

As usual, I should have frowned and worried. Though we're all friends, Ken wasn't very close to Taichi-san but me and the younger digidestineds. I understood that if one of your friend's got hurt, you'd be sad. But this time it's more than sadness, his eyes showed me that. I was about to ask him myself but there's something stopping me, my mouth hung open, no sounds came out, that thing told me that it was reasonably understanding of his behavior. Mine was not better than his anyway.

"Yagami-san may we talk to you for a moment?"

I was snapped out of my thought by anxious sentence. That time I noticed everyone stared, in their own position, at a well-suited man with glasses, looked rather old around 50, one hand holding a briefcase. The other man, actually much much fatter and also wearing a suit, around 45, looked annoyed and disgusted for some reason. I swore I would never like him.

"I'm Hiroshima Tochiaki, a counsel of Honda Kabao-san." He introduced himself first then mentioned the fat man behind him.

"Yagami-san, Honda-san wants to talk about the expense of the accident of your son. I think we can come to an agreement." The Hiroshima man adjusted his glasses with a hard explanatory movement. It hit me what he wanted to talk about.

"You are the one who crashed him, aren't you?"

That's it! Just like my thought. But hey! Wait a minute. It's not my voice who spoke. I turned, as well as everyone, to the owner of the voice, Miyako? She squeezed Poromon and he seemed so hurt by that. Shocked!-I didn't think that anyone would say that out loud-even if it's…well…maybe true or just a guess. Taking a second to recover from the shock, we looked back to the two men in the same rage.

"Well, not exactly. It's his son." Hiroshima adjusted his glasses again, more tensely.

"Then where is he? Isn't he supposed to come and at least apologize?" Yamato-san hissed, showing disgust carelessly on his face.

"Well…you see…he…" for the hell of shit, what did he mean? Seeing Honda's son? We didn't! Hiroshima was more uncomfortable. He took a handkerchief to clean the sweat on his face and was about to say more but was cut off by his boss.

"What's your business boy? He can be where he wants. And he needs not to come since we've come here already." He was really obnoxious. Now he gave us an 'I-waste-my-time-to-come-to-talk-so-just-get-this-finished-then-I-can-go-out-to-do-something-better' look. His assistant tried to talk again but the ugly man was louder to cover his speech. "I do not have much time for this, you know. Say. How much do you want?"

We all were stunned at once by his irresponsible word. He didn't stop there. He pressed Yagami-san to say something quick.

"Honda-san we shouldn't…"

"What's the big deal? I can give you as much as you want. Just make it covered. I need to go." The sound of gnashing teeth in anger was on the background. I felt my face hot. This shit in front of me sounded like he cared about Taichi-san's life less than his money and his business…how heartless he was! Since his son caused the accident occurrence himself.

As silent as it could have been, Taichi-san's dad slowly let go of his wife and daughter, walked to the disgusting man. When he was sure the man staring at him, he held his finger up.

"Oh, is it what you want? A million?" he said happily, turned to his counsel. "Alright, Hiroshima! Give me the check."

Hiroshima man did what he was ordered, his hand shaking. The boss took and signed hurriedly, then stuck it out to Yagami-san.

"Are you sure it's enough?" his smile was distorted, suited his repulsive face. I could hear our digimon, especially Chibimon in my arms, purred.

"Of course it is." Yagami-san answered and took the check. I looked at him, questioned and startled. I knew he couldn't see, but I wanted to know what's on his mind.

Next moment He stunned everyone by ripping the little paper without taking a glance at it. We gaped in shock.

"Wha…what the hell do you think you're doing?" Honda cried out. I supposed he believed no one would ever reject his money…or rather never believed that Yagami-san would actually tear the check up in pieces…well, neither did I. He tried to cup the paper's pieces. It didn't work.

To reply the question, Yagami-san pointed his stilled finger at the hall way, which meant the exit. His eyes filled with anger and abhorrence.

"I suggest you leave. Now, and that would be veritably enough. I don't want to see your face ever again." – So clear and sharp.

"wha…what…?" Honda man's getting nervous, his voice shaking. "If you thought that fake behave of yours would get me give you more, you thought wrong!"

That's too much. Yagami-san now grabbed Honda by his collar, ready to punch on the other man's face. The women screamed at once. Ishida-san hurriedly ran, tried to hold Yagami san back and take them apart, but Yagami-san refused to liberate the man.

"Look!" he hissed. "I don't want your dirty money!" His eyes reddened. "It's you! You thought wrong!" he swung his fists so that Honda man could see the operation room's closed doors. "Look what your son has done! My son's injured! And still unconscious! The doctors don't guarantee if he can be back to normal again! How do you think you can do to bring my son back alive? Do you really believe your money can fix everything?"

"AHH!…let me go!…" Honda begged. I was so satisfied with Hikari's dad's action. That man deserved it!

"Yagami-san, calm down. This doesn't help." Ishida-san tried again. This time Yagami-san let Honda man go, his eyes still filled in anger, looked down at the Honda who was now on his butt, muttered something like 'shit'. Hikari and her mother walked to him, both grabbed his sleeves by each side, smiling. They were so proud of him.

"You-you're going to pay for this!" Honda said loudly with his tremulous voice, backing away as his hands could make him. "Don't ever think I will let you do this to me without paying back! I swear! I will call … "

Oh…tell me how someone could be much stupider than Sukamon and Chumon…did he think he could scare people when he's acting like a worm? I made a dirty face.

"Honda-san, please calm down a little." Hiroshima, again, begged, helping his boss to lift up on feet. Guessed his bugging didn't get though the man reddened ears 'cause he's pointing at Yagami-san shaking angrily, embarrassed himself even more.

Now Hikari-chan and her mother tried their hardest to push Yagami-san back as Honda still spilled his shit out, making everyone's concerned about what would happen next.

Before the situation got worse, Ishida-san spoke up.

"Honda Kabao, the manager of the AHC company, the big one, isn't it?"

Honda stopped dead, looked at Ishida-san for the first moment as if he wasn't there at the first place, very confused.

"Who are you?" might as well his true question was 'how did you know me?'

"Well, I'm Ishida Masaharu. My sons are friends of Yagami-san's son here. And if you might wonder…I'm working for the Fuji TV station." He was so calmed.

Then the man's face turned pale, eyes wired, mouth shut. Bet he's trying to gain his brain to say words back, but all came out of his mouth was-- "so?"

I held my breath. Yamato-san narrowed his eyes. The others still looked worried.

"So I know a lot of things for writing news, you know, I can announce to all people around Japan what happened here—or to people around the world if you prefer as well. What would people think if they know that a son of the one succeeded company's manager drove though town to town- without license and also under age to drive - must I add, crashed a boy, didn't bother to bring him to hospital, asked his father to cover up for him by paying the boy's family some huge money to stay shut, which his father is willing to do so? I do not think they will appreciate to hear. The worst thing is what if they gave away your credit? Do you want to let _that_ occur?"

Honda's face turned ever paler, like something big stuck in his throat then he looked very furious because of unable to find things to snap Ishida-san, surely he didn't want that to happen. He turned to his assistance victim.

"We are out! Come!" shout Honda. He walked to the exit hurriedly without looking back at us. Hiroshima Tochiaki, however, turned to Yagami-san, holding a card.

"This is my number. I see you don't want any money, but your son is certainly in our responsibility. Please call." He handed it politely. Yagami-san paused, then accepted it. Then Hiroshima walked off after his awful boss.

When two men were out of sight, we all cheered.

"Ha Ha Ha! Did you see his face?" Miyako snorted.

"Well, he deserved it!" I grunted.

"I can't believe him! He's such rude." Sora said.

Everyone was gathering in a group. Yamato-san walked to his dad, nodded to him. In return, Ishida-san seemed to understand what he meant. He patted Yamato-san's back.

"Dad?"

I looked at Hikari-chan, who watched her dad worriedly. Yagami-san said nothing but dragged his wife and daughter into a big, tight hug. Correct me if I was wrong, did I just see a single tear sliding down from his eye? No one dared to make sound.

The operation room's doors opened again, broke the horrible silence by a sound of a being dragged bed, which, I assumed, having something quite heave on, mixed some footsteps of doctors and nurses.

Widened eyes, I stared at the bed passing us, carrying a creature.

Eyes closed, arms linked up with several vessel blood? salted water? Some more liquid I could not describe, mouth covered with oxygen lid - whatever they're called, head banded with white bandage, no longer his usually wide browned hair, body laid under green blanket, also wearing a green shirt of hospital, the machines around him showing signs of his heartbeat, his blood pressure, his breathing which seemed steady enough except that they were low in my opinion though I didn't know how to read them.

Showing the sight, I swallowed hard, surely of Taichi-san.

"NII-CHAN!"

Everyone winced. Broken down terribly, Hikari-chan ran to her brother instantly before the others could even blink. She caught the hold of both the shirt and the blanket, tried to shake him…to wake him up, screaming and crying.

"NIICHAN! NIICHAN WAKE UP! NIICHAN YOU HEARD ME! WAKE UP! LOOK AT ME!…" she struggled violently, attempted to escape from Takeru and Miyako who tried hard to calm and get her off Taichi-san, Gatomon, Poromon and Patamon stood by closely. "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME…NIICHAN!"

"Hikari! Stop this!" Miyako said.

"NO! HE"S MY ONIICHAN! MY _ONLY_ NIICHAN! I HAVE TO WAKE HIM! I HAVE TO..."

"Of course! That's why you have to stop! What if you happen to ruin something and Taichi-san gets worse? Hum? You want that?" Takeru reasoned her faithfully.

I saw Hikari-chan froze. Being aware that he was true; she quieted down, her head hung. Miyako and Takeru loosed their holds of her wrists, seeing her calm enough. Hikari slowly walked to Taichi-san again, this time she gently grabbed his hand, bowed her head to it. Tears made their ways out to her cheeks quietly. Yamato-san and Koushirou-san were also by the bed's side, stared at Taichi-san's face serenely. No tears no words. Others stood a little far away. I also heard Hikari's mother sobbing again behind me.

"Please wake up, nii-chan. You'll be all right." It came as a whisper.

I didn't realize that I had tears in my eyes, too, until a tear dropped off on Chibimon's head and he called me. I rubbed my eyes, embarrassed. Ken walked to me and clapped my shoulder, the other hand still held on Wormon. I felt so useless. I wished I could have done something to help. Taichi-san's my sampai, he taught me play soccer. I adored him. And he's my friend's brother. He'd helped us lots when we needed him. But now that he needed help, all I could do was standstill and watch. How helpful I was!

"Dai…Daisuke look!" Chibimon called me, wriggle in my arms. I looked up

And saw something moving out…

_I was still sinking, on my back, didn't remember how long since it started. Every time I drowned deeper, it's like the pain was releasing me. In fact, I had begun to feel nothing, which was good for me this time. Maybe a bit deeper I was not hurt anymore._

_A bit more and there would be no pain. Just a little more… _

Deeper_… _

'_NIICHAN'_

_What? _

'_WAKE UP! LOOK AT ME!'_

_Who's that? Why did you call me? Could you not just leave me in peace?_

Deeper_…_

'_NIICHAN'_

_Why did it sound so familiar? I knew this voice, right? Of course I knew it by heart. It's…a girl…called me niichan so she's my…imoto? _

'_Please'_

_I eventually half-opened my eyes. A cluster of lights was shining. Not like the one which hurt me. They're warm and beautiful…so beautiful. Like the stars. _

_I reached out to touch the nearest one. Didn't know how I reckoned but it was feeling sad terribly. Funny to say I stopped midair, unrealized. I touched the surface. I knew at once it's something so important to me. It's calling me…to come back. Other lights were doing the same, calling me, feeling as horrible. In a sudden I didn't want them to feel that way. _

_I made up my mind I would…come back to them…somehow. _

_I closed my eyes, gave in the need of rest while my heart remembered the promise of coming back_

_I promised._

What in the hand of god! I swore the time was paused in a moment. I didn't remember to breath. That thing was…it was

Taichi-san's hand! Moving!

"…nii-chan…" Hikari whispered, stunned and shocked ever more.

We all gaped, unbelieving our sight. His hand lingered on Hikari-chan's face as if it tried to sweep the tears. No one spoke. 2-3 seconds after the hand fell in slow-motion to its owner side.

I blinked. Was it a dream? He's still unconscious. He could not have moved. But

"Someone call Dr.Ayano! Hurry up!"

"Get him in his room! Come on! Everybody out of the way, please!" the bed was dragged out, so Hikari-chan had to let go of her grab, still stunned, followed by footsteps of running, someone shouting.

This was turmoil.

"What happened?"

"He raised his arm, Dr.Ayano. This way! "

"How? It's impossible! Did you check his brain wave?" and they'd gone.

The last thing I knew was that I was stiff there, watching the screen play by.


End file.
